Brand/Ability Details
Abilities . * Blaze will proc spell vamp as a multi targeted spell with diminished effect. * Blaze will proc as a damage over time spell with diminished effect until 1.5 seconds after the last tick of damage. ** All of Brand's other abilities will also proc the slow but only the highest value will be taken into account at any given time. * Blaze's damage will draw aggro to Brand if it damages an enemy champion while in turret range. * Summoner spells and item actives do not apply Blaze. |firstname = Sear |firstinfo = (Active): Brand launches a fireball forward that deals magic damage. If the target is ablaze, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range:' 900 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Sear is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage to the first enemy unit it hits. If the target is affected by at the time of impact, it will be stunned as well. * Sear can hit and stun stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. |secondname = Pillar of Flame |secondinfo = (Active): After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target area, dealing magic damage to enemy units within the area. Units that are ablaze take an additional 25% damage. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' 350 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Pillar of Flame is a ground targeted area of effect ability that, after a 0.75 second delay, deals magic damage to all enemy units in the targeted area. Pillar of Flame will deal 25% bonus damage to units affected by . * Pillar of Flame has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. * Pillar of Flame can hit stealthed units that are in the affected area. However, it will not reveal them. |thirdname = Conflagration |thirdinfo = (Active): Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target, dealing magic damage to them. If the target is ablaze the conflagration will also damage nearby enemies, as well as setting the units ablaze. *'Range:' 625 *'Spread Diameter:' 200 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Conflagration is a single targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit. If the target is affected by , Conflagration will spread from the target to hit all nearby enemy units, dealing the same amount of damage and applying . * When Conflagration spreads it procs spell vamp and similarly with all multiple target spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Conflagration's spread can hit stealthed units but it will not reveal them. * Conflagration has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. |ultiname = Pyroclasm |ultiinfo = (Active): Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire that bounces between enemies, dealing damage each time it bounces. If a target is ablaze, Pyroclasm's next bounce will prioritize champions. It will bounce up to four times for a total of five hits, and can hit the same enemy up to three times. *'Range:' 750 *'Projectile Speed:' 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Pyroclasm is a targeted chain area of effect ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit, and then bounces between targets dealing the same amount of damage. Pyroclasm will hit a total of 5 targets, champions and minions alike. If Pyroclasm hits a target affected by , it will prioritize enemy champions for its next target. Any one target may be hit multiple times by Pyroclasm, but only up to 3 times. * Pyroclasm has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. * Pyroclasm does not prioritize champions over minions, unless the previously hit target was ablaze. * Pyroclasm will bounce to enemies in the Fog of War and in brush. * Pyroclasm can hit stealthed units but it will not reveal them. }} References Category:Brand Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details